Right Shmight
by albe-chan
Summary: When a tactless James riles up his best mate, it's down to Remus to cheer him up. But with a startling new emotion to deal with, can the werewolf make Sirius smile again? And will a confession ruin everything? SMUT. SLASH. FROTTING. RLSB. For remuslives23


**Right, Shmight**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for possible sexual content, violence and language. Reader discretion is advised. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN BOYSMUT (slash, guy on guy relations) of the FROTTING variety!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **for remuslives23, the unequivocal Queen of Frotting!! (Which sounds wrong, but you know what I mean. I swear, she could make the Pope orgasm with her smut-skills). So anyway, this is for you sugar, as thanks for all the smashing (and simply HOT) fics you've shared with me and the other slash fans. 'I said mmm-mmm, I like that!' Cheers!!

PS. – I'm creating a book wish list for my brother so he can download me books to read, and I'm having trouble coming up with anything good (gasp - the HORROR!!) so if anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to hit me up with them! Thanks!

XXX

"That is _not_ normal," James Potter said loudly, distaste colouring his voice.

"Definitely not right either," Peter Pettigrew added.

"Wrong, for sure," James agreed.

Remus Lupin felt his mouth pursing and arranged his arguments against such an ignorant statement, but before he could even open his mouth, another voice spoke up.

"What makes you say that?" asked the other third of Remus' best friends, Sirius Black. His tone was icy and James looked over at the dark-haired youth in surprise.

"Can you not see them, Pads?" the bespectacled Animagus asked, gesturing toward the two pink-cheeked boys who held hands defiantly and forced themselves (despite the muttering around them) to remain seated and keep up their conversation. "They were _kissing_!"

Sirius' eyebrows contracted over his narrowed silver eyes. "I did see it. But I still don't see how that's wrong."

"Sirius," said Peter, his tone the same as one a person might use to explain to a toddler why cookies are not dinner material, "it's not natural."

"So I'm a freak of nature then?" Sirius challenged, leaning forward in his seat menacingly. Remus put a silent hand on his arm in warning.

"No one said that," said James, trying to diffuse the situation. "We know that you're…well, _that_ way, and we're fine with it, really Pads," Peter nodded his agreement, "but…well look at them! They're flaunting it in front of everyone! I don't need to see two blokes making out!"

Sirius shook off Remus' hand and leapt to his feet as the lycanthrope sighed. Here it came. "So just because it's someone besides your best friend, your _gay_ best friend, that makes it wrong?" the Animagus snarled. Eyes flickered over to the Marauders at Sirius' outburst and Remus tugged on his friend's sleeve to force him to sit again. Again, Sirius shook him off. "Would you be sitting here making snide comments if that were _me_ sitting there with another guy?"

James merely stared up at him, his (surely unintentional) impersonation of a goldfish startlingly realistic, and the silence was enough of an answer for Sirius.

"That's what I fucking thought," he hissed, sneering like only a true Black could. "You make me _sick_." He whirled, nodding once to the shocked and slightly grateful expressions on the indicated boys' faces, and then stormed up to the dormitory.

Remus sighed and shut his book, before he too stood and the stony silence his friend's little rant had left broke into conversation once more.

"Where're you going?" James mumbled, clearly rankled about the tiff.

"To calm him down so that when you apologize he doesn't murder you," Remus replied. "And you _will_ apologize," he added, speaking over James' outraged protestations, "because not only were you incredibly tactless, but you've made him out himself to the whole common room, _and_ essentially told him you think him having a boyfriend is wrong. Which, by the way, it's not."

"Sure, sure," James muttered, clearly still feeling like he was in the right. Remus sighed again.

"You're just going to have to get used to it, Prongs. It's the seventies and times are changing; people are changing. Suck it up. He's your best mate."

It was James' turn to sigh now as he sunk guiltily in his armchair. "You're right. You're always right Mooney. Tell him I'll be up in a few to apologize for being such a…a…"

"Prejudiced, unthinking, ignorant, little toerag?"

"Stop hanging around Lily," James muttered, looking at the floor. Remus clapped him on the shoulder before hurrying after the dark-haired boy up the stairs to their shared dorm.

The lycan steeled himself before he pushed gently against the door with the crooked sign reading 'Marauder Lair' that was the entrance to the seventh-year Gryffindor boys' dormitory. He was prepared for brooding silence, smashed furniture and broken windows, shouting or screaming or yelling, and even for the Animagus to have locked himself in the bathroom. But none of these things greeted Remus when he slid through the smallest possible crack in the door before shutting it softly behind him, and he wasn't prepared for what he met.

Sirius was lying on one side, curled into as tiny a ball as he could fit himself, in the center of Remus' bed, with tears on his face and spotting the comforter. "Sirius?" he asked softly, too flabbergasted to move toward his friend. He'd never, in the almost seven years they'd known one another, seen his friend break down this way. Never. Angry rages complete with screaming and breaking things? Definitely. Listless depressions that included muteness? Sure. But tears? Never. And now he was unprepared for this new emotion, unsure how to comfort the other youth.

A sniffle met his address and bloodshot grey eyes met his gaze across the space between them. "Paddy?" Remus murmured, even quieter before, forcing his feet to his bed and sitting gingerly on the edge of it. "Are you okay?"

"Everyone knows now, don't they?" Sirius whispered in a tortured, broken voice. Remus smoothed back the hair from Sirius' forehead and stretched out beside the other boy.

"Is that bad?" Remus prodded. The Animagus shrugged in response.

"They're going to…to look at me funny now. I know it's stupid but…" He shrugged again and the lycan shifted closer, wiping a tear from his face. "Everyone's going to look at me like I'm a freak now. Like I'm not normal…like I'm not right," he whispered.

"No they're not," Remus whispered back. "Not everyone. I won't."

Sirius bit his lip and unfolded from his ball slightly. "You won't?"

Remus smiled vaguely. "Of course I won't. You're one of my best friends. Besides, it would be a little hypocritical for me to be disgusted with you or anything."

"But being a werewolf is different. You never asked to be one."

"And you didn't ask to be gay, Padfoot," the fair-haired boy reminded him gently. "But that's not what I meant." Sirius merely looked his confusion and the lycanthrope grinned crookedly. "I'm in the same boat as you. Well…sort of. I haven't really told anyone I'm gay yet…though I suppose I have now, so-"

Sirius sat up with a sudden movement, legs unwrapping from their cramped position. "What? You're…?" Remus nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius demanded.

The slighter youth shrugged now. "You never asked and I never thought to bring it up."

Sirius gaped at him for a moment, absently wiping away the last of his tear tracks. "So…so you…?" He struggled to say the words out loud. "How did you know?" he asked instead.

Remus blushed now, embarrassment forcing him to look away from those brightly cloudy eyes. "Well…you'll think I'm stupid," he hedged.

"Tell me Remus." He reached out and took the red-faced lycan's hand. "Please?" Remus chanced a glance up and sighed.

"I fancy you. There, I said it, feel free to start running and screaming. I mean, obviously for a long time I never thought it could come to something, but then you said you were… And I almost got my hopes up that maybe we could… Well anyway, it doesn't matter, because we're mates, and there's no point messing up my friendship with you, so just pretend I never said anything and we can just go back to how things were. Because, obviously, I'm damaged goods, and you could never want anyone like me, even if you are a raging poof too, and-"

"Remus, you're rambling," Sirius interjected, still gripping his hand, which was doing funny things to the lycan's body that such an innocent gesture shouldn't.

"Sorry," he said meekly, but Sirius waved him off as he laid back down, facing the other boy and still holding his hand. "But seriously, Pads, I don't want this to us mess up."

"Why would it mess us up?" Sirius asked, brow scrunching.

Remus gawked for half a second. "In case it escaped your notice, I just told you I fancy you. And we're best friends. Despite the fact we're both gay, we're still friends, and me fancying you is normally something that messes these kinds of things up royally. But you don't seem upset, so I suppose I should shut up while I'm ahead and just-"

"Rambling again," Sirius said, smiling. Remus grinned sheepishly. There was a pregnant pause before Sirius' breath whooshed out, fluttering his overlong hair. "Have I ever told you how I figured out I'm…y'know?"

Remus shook his head, glad that Sirius wasn't freaking out like he'd imagined he would've had this conversation ever taken place.

"Well…you remember last year, when I walked in on you after you were getting out of the shower?" Remus did. Vividly. It had been horrendously awkward, what with them both being completely starkers, but they'd laughed it off later after a few too many rounds in Hogsmeade and the lycanthrope had pushed the memory to the back of his mind ever since. Except when he was asleep and the memory would burst from his subconscious and his under-sexed brain would fill in what he'd wished had really happened…

"I think so," he replied slowly, not sure how the two questions were related and not wanting to let his friend know just how much he fancied him.

Sirius grinned at Remus' obliviousness. "That was how." Remus merely blinked and then it seemed to click in his brain and the blush rose to paint his cheeks (and the rest of his face) again.

"Oh," he said quietly, trying not to let his hopes (amongst other things) get up. "I see."

"Which," Sirius added after a slightly tense moment in which he filled his lungs to the brim with oxygen, squeezing Remus' decidedly sweaty hand, "is me trying to say I f…fancy you. Too. I fancy you. As well. Yeah." And suddenly, Remus was not the only red-faced teenager lying on his bed. Shock rendered him speechless for a dozen thundering heartbeats.

"Oh," he repeated. "Well…that's…good." Internally he berated himself for not being able to say anything smarter. "So," he choked, "we're here, in my bed…and…and we fancy…one another…"

Sirius chuckled and released Remus' hand, using it to pull their bodies flush instead. "That we are, Mooney."

Remus forced himself to breathe and not reach over and pinch himself like he was tempted to do. Normally these things only happened in the best of his nighttime dreams… He was transfixed by Sirius' eyes, all silver and adoring and exuding sex appeal and just looking at the darker haired youth's face was making him lightheaded…and rock hard. "I…I think I might have a problem," Remus whispered.

Sirius' brow furrowed and the lycan struggled to swallow. "Oh?"

"Yes."

"And it would be?" Sirius prompted, but then Remus shifted and he knew. "Ahh…" His answering smile was lecherous.

"Mhmm…" Remus couldn't make his brain work properly and his vocabulary was suffering accordingly. Sirius was close – too close – and Remus had the sudden urge to just press his mouth over that smirking one. And since his malfunctioning brain couldn't articulate a reason as to why this was a bad idea, he did.

Sirius made a shocked little noise in the back of his throat but then responded, eagerly parting his lips and grinding his own erection against Remus'. A dull groan sighed out of the fair-haired boy's mouth and suddenly it wasn't enough. His mouth opened to allow the other youth's insistent tongue entrance and he gripped Sirius tighter to his body, rubbing his pelvis forward, seeking more friction.

Then the Animagus was over him, snogging him senseless as one leg rode intimately between his legs, his stiff cock gliding hotly over Remus' own prick. "Oh God," he whispered, shuddering in ecstasy as Sirius dipped his head to press open-mouthed kisses along his neck. "Mmm…don't stop."

Remus let one of his hands slide up under the untucked hem of his friend's shirt, marveling at the perfection of his chest and torso, as it's twin threaded through those luscious, perfect raven locks.

"Unh…ohh Merlin," Sirius moaned, voice ragged with his need as his hips ground harder, pressing his newfound lover into the mattress, rocking faster against the lycan's arousal. "Christ Mooney, you're so fucking hard…"

Remus moaned back, arching slightly and reaching around for Sirius' arse to increase the intensity of his pleasure. "So are you," he retorted, voice catching at the end as teeth nipped at the junction of shoulder and neck. "Fuck! Do that again," he pleaded. Sirius instantly complied, grinning smugly as Remus moaned louder than ever.

"Shh, someone will hear you," he chided, muffling his own sound of pleasure with his friend's lips.

"Who fucking cares?" Remus gasped, gripping those round cheeks harder as reality spun away from him. "Ohh…ohh God… Sirius…Sirius…yes. Yes! Ohh fuck I'm going to…to…"

"Me too," the Animagus grunted, hips increasing their tempo as sweat broke out on his forehead and the back of his neck. "God Remus, I think I love you," he murmured into the hollow below the slimmer boy's Adam's apple. "I fucking love you… Ohh, Remus, I'm coming…Remus…Remus!"

"Sirius!" the lycan whimpered back as Sirius rubbed against him impossibly faster, delightfully harder. "Fuck me, I love you too…ohh fuck! Sirius!"

Remus came first, his scream of nirvana almost completely muffled by Sirius' tongue in his mouth, and he was unconscious of his lover following suit a second later. His heart thrummed loudly in his ears as he writhed and bucked and rubbed his softening cock against Sirius' as warm, sticky come exploded in his underpants.

For his part, Sirius felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. The playboy had given up women entirely since the end of the previous school year, and he'd forgotten how good coming with someone other than his right hand really was. And even more so, because it was with Remus, and the dark-haired boy knew the youth beneath him fancied him just as much as he fancied the pants off him.

Their lips broke apart as they pulled sweet oxygenated air into their lungs, both speechless with the realization of what had just happened. Finally, Sirius rolled off of his friend, still winded, and lazy contentment fell over them. "Wow," Sirius said softly after a long moment.

"Mmm," Remus agreed. "Though I regret that I may have ruined these pants for good." Sirius chuckled and rolled onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow to look into the lycan's soft, dilated eyes.

After he sobered, a gnawing anxiety manifested itself and he was suddenly hesitant and unsure. "Remus?"

The amber-eyed boy rolled onto his side and smiled. "Yes?"

"You don't…I mean…it's just… You don't think…I dunno…that this, whatever it was that just happened, isn't…y'know…right?" He bit his lip, suddenly tense, but Remus merely smiled wider, leaning up to kiss him, pulling that deliciously pouty lower lip into his mouth before pulling away.

"No. Do you?"

Sirius grinned. "Right, shmight."

XXX

**Author's Note: **a little angst, a tiny bit of fluff and lots of frotting. Hope everyone enjoyed it! LOL. And I hope I didn't horribly offend you, remuslives23, because this is, after all, your forte. Review? 'She's a fallen angel, waitin' for me to love her…' Cheers!


End file.
